candycrushfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raylan13/Fan Favorite Game Awards voting
Great news: Candy Crush Friends Saga is a nominee for the Google Play Fan Favorite Game of 2018! This award puts the power in the communities’ hands, allowing fans like the ones on this wiki to vote for and support their favorite game. The voting for the Fan Favorite Game Award runs through November 26. Cast your ballot now on Google Play. Check out the full list of nominees below. Pokémon GO Join Trainers across the globe who are discovering Pokémon as they explore the world around them. Pokémon GO is the global gaming sensation that has been downloaded over 800 million times and named "Best Mobile Game" by The Game Developers Choice Awards and "Best App of the Year" by TechCrunch. Clash Royale From the creators of Clash of Clans comes a real-time multiplayer game starring the Royales, your favorite Clash characters and much, much more. Collect and upgrade dozens of cards featuring the Clash of Clans troops, spells and defenses you know and love, as well as the Royales: Princes, Knights, Baby Dragons and more. Knock the enemy King and Princesses from their towers to defeat your opponents and win Trophies, Crowns and glory in the Arena. Form a Clan to share cards and build your very own battle community. Lead the Clash Royale Family to victory! Toon Blast From the creators of Toy Blast comes the ultimate puzzle game with unique gameplay and endless fun! Enter the crazy cartoon world starring Cooper Cat, Wally Wolf, Bruno Bear and enjoy loads of whacky and challenging levels! Blast cubes and create powerful combos to pass levels. Solve puzzles to help the Toon gang as they travel around magical worlds! Join the wildest adventure of your life and have a BLAST! Kick the Buddy Explode, destroy, fire, shoot, smash, freeze, send the power of the Gods and don't even think about stopping! Man, you now have a virtually limitless arsenal to beat: rockets, grenades, automatic rifles … and even a NUCLEAR BOMB!   We present to you Kick the Buddy — it’s more than just a game! It’s a top interactive action game! PUBG MOBILE PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS goes mobile - the original Battle Royale game is now available on your device! 100 players parachute onto a remote 8x8 km island for a winner-takes-all showdown. Players have to locate and scavenge their own weapons, vehicles and supplies, and defeat every player in a graphically and tactically rich battleground that forces players into a shrinking play zone. Get ready to land, loot, and do whatever it takes to survive and be the last man standing! Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by SuZhou Nikki Co. and published by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! Guns of Glory Get ready for the next stage of warfare with the free strategy MMO Guns of Glory! GoG’s thrilling multiplayer RTS gameplay lets you raise your own powerful army to shoot down enemies and team up with friends from around the globe. In Guns of Glory, you take the lead as a rising Lord in a Kingdom thrown into war! To become supreme ruler and seize the Crown of Destiny from the devious Cardinal, you’ll ally with the famous Three Musketeers, slay ferocious beasts, build your own magnificent Castle, engineer an unstoppable Airship, rally with friends to destroy enemies, and more! Empires & Puzzles: RPG Quest Empires & Puzzles is a completely new take on RPG games, combining match-3 battles and building a mighty stronghold - topped with thrilling PVP duels. Join the battle now! Hungry Dragon™ Unleash fiery fury from above in Hungry Dragon, a fun and frantic action-arcade rampage where everything and everyone is on the menu! Control ferocious dragons, flying, burning and devouring your way through a medieval realm packed with deliciously unsuspecting prey! Run Sausage Run! Stop punning and start running! This adventure run is a hot dog’s dream - or nightmare - depending on how well you do. Play as the tasty sausage of your choice. Weisswurst or blutwurst, bacon or chocolate… even plumber or cowboy! Run for your life through an endless path as you flex that hot-dog body and avoid getting sliced, chopped, burned or smashed in this adventure run game! Tons of juicy sausages to choose from, tons of hot dog skins to enjoy in this adventure run. Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire is a mobile adventure that lets you rewrite a favorite classic to fulfill your unique destiny. Journey through vast kingdoms, gather magical resources, and build the strongest Empire in Final Fantasy history! Fight fire with magic to defend friends and defeat foes alongside millions of players from around the world! Do you have the strength and strategy to control the Crystal and rule the Realm? Homescapes Help Austin the butler bring warmth and comfort back to his wonderful family's mansion. Come on in—adventures await you from the moment you walk in the door! Beat colorful match-3 levels to renovate and decorate rooms in the mansion, unlocking ever more chapters in the exciting family story along the way! Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery YOUR Hogwarts story begins in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, your very own adventure in the Wizarding World. Choose your story, learn magical spells, and duel against rivals in a magical journey. Explore never-before-seen rooms of Hogwarts Castle and investigate ancient mysteries. Learn powerful magic and knowledge from Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and more. Duel against your rivals and forge alliances with new friends to help you on your adventures. As part of WBIE’s Portkey Games label, this groundbreaking mobile game puts you at the center of an all-new story in the wizarding world. MARVEL Strike Force In MARVEL Strike Force, ready for battle alongside allies and arch-rivals in this action-packed, visually-stunning free-to-play game for your phone or tablet. An assault on Earth has begun and Super Heroes and Super Villains are working together to defend it! Lead the charge by assembling your ultimate squad, including Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Loki, Venom, Captain America and Iron Man, as you enter strategic combat against an all-new enemy threat. It’s time to fight! Gather your squad and prepare for the battle to save Earth! The Sims™ Mobile Express your creativity as you customize your Sims’ distinct appearances and unique personalities, giving them traits and having fun with fashion and hairstyles. Effortlessly build your Sims the perfect home, choosing favorite designs and décor, with more detail than ever before on mobile. Experience the rich and entertaining moments of your Sims’ lives as they accomplish career goals, pursue hobbies, develop relationships, and improve their Lifestyle. Party with friends, socialize around town, attend special events, and give Stickers to your favorite Sims. What stories will you tell? Jurassic World™ Alive Bring dinosaurs to life in Jurassic World Alive! Dinosaurs have returned to rule the Earth, and they’re roaming free in your world. Explore your surrounding area to find your favorite Jurassic World dinosaurs, including new breeds that are more awe-inspiring and terrifying than ever before! Discover your world and collect epic dinosaur DNA to level up and create hybrids in the lab. Craft the perfect strike team and take them into battle in real-time player-vs-player matches. Challenge your friends to win exclusive rewards! Asphalt 9: Legends Get in gear and take on the world’s best, most fearless street racer pros to become the next Asphalt Legend – from the creators of Asphalt 8: Airborne. Asphalt 9: Legends features a top roster of real hypercars for you to drive that is unlike that found in any other game, from renowned car manufacturers like Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini and W Motors. You’re free to pick the dream car you need and race across spectacular locations against rival speed machines around the world. Hit the fast track and leave your limits in the dust to become a Legend of the Track! Candy Crush Friends Saga The newest game from the Candy Crush Franchise! With updated graphics, fun new game modes and a host of friends to help you blast through hundreds of levels! Your Candy Crush Friends have been scattered throughout the Candy Kingdom - Join this match 3 puzzle game to find them! This friendly bunch have their own unique powers to help you to create sweet candy combinations and blast-through blockers! The Walking Dead: Our World The Walking Dead: Our World is the official mobile game of AMC’s The Walking Dead. It is a first-of-a-kind location based augmented reality game that immerses you into the zombie apocalypse. Defend your surroundings by fighting walkers on the streets, in the park, on your sofa - wherever you are and whenever you feel like it. Join forces with Rick, Daryl, Michonne and all your favorite characters from AMC’s The Walking Dead. Madden NFL Overdrive Welcome to the next era of Madden on mobile – Madden NFL Overdrive. Completely rebuilt from the ground up, this is our biggest and best launch in franchise history, delivering an all-new level of competition and stunningly realistic visuals. Build your authentic All-Pro team, then dive into real-time PvP to dominate friends and foes on the gridiron. Fuel your strategy with Captains and Coaches, and improve your football skills in seconds with fun Live Event mini games. This is your season! Remember, you can vote for your favorite Google Play game as the Fan Favorite Game of 2018 now through November 26. Cast your ballot here. Category:Blog posts